Plankton of the Apes
Plankton of the Apes is the 7th episode of Season 2 of Doctor Bugs's series Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 19, 2014. It is the 29th episode overall. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary Plot Plankton is frozen in a block of ice, and is thawed out approximately 800 billion years in the future. He then discovers the sea has been taken over by apes and they have enslaved fishkind. Story SpongeBob and friends were watching Frozen. "This movie came out 75 years ago. Why is it still a hit?" asked Squidward. "Shhhh! This is the best part!" said Patrick. "Let it gooooo, let it gooooooo, can't hold it back anymore!!!!" "Speaking of letting it go, I gotta take a crap!" said Plankton. He got up and opened the freezer. He got inside the freezer, and shut the door. "Wait a minute....this isn't the bathroom!" said Plankton. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked on the door and yelled for help. "Someone! Help! I'm locked in the freezer!" he yelled. Nobody answered. "Eh, they're watching that old classic princess movie. They'll get me in no time!" said Plankton. APPROXIMATELY 800 BILLION YEARS LATER "Hey Joe, what's this giant block of ice with a bug frozen in it?" said a worker. "Bugs are good protein, Bob!" said the other worker. "Thaw it out and cook that thing!" So they thawed out the block of ice. "My wife can cook this for dinner tonight!" said Bob, holding Plankton. Plankton instantly gained consciousness. He sprang up. "What's going on??? What year is it?? Why does everything look so futuristic???" "I think this bug comes from the past," said Bob. "Yeah, let's just eat him raw!" said Joe. "Whaaat??? NO!!! Spare me!!! I gotta wife and kids!!!!" said Plankton. "Why should we spare you? It's been a long time since we had a good meal. Ceaser only lets us eat dirt," said Joe. "Ceaser??????" said Plankton. "He's our ruler," said Bob. "Many years ago, the sea was taken over by apes. All sea creatures are now slaves and work for the apes. Ceaser is the leader of the apes. If we misbehave, he'll kill us!" "Shut up, dude," said Joe. "There he is now!" Ceaser slowly walked over to them. "What's going on? Who's the bug?" asked the ape. Bob and Joe bowed down. "He's new! We were just explaining that you took over the sea! Please don't kill us!!!" the pleaded. Ceaser pulled out a machine gun, and shot them both dead. "Come this way, bug," said Ceaser. Plankton followed Ceaser as he showed him around Bikini Bottom. "We apes now rule the sea, and you mindless sea creatures are our slaves," said Ceaser. "But I don't belong here!" said Plankton. "I wanna go back home!" "Listen skum, you are now my slave. You're not home anymore!" said Ceaser. "I am all powerfull, in control! You live to serve me!" "We'll see about that!" said Plankton. He tripped Ceaser and stole his machine gun, shooting him straight in the forehead. All the other apes noticed what had happened. They furiously screamed and charged at Plankton. "AHHHH! NICE MONKEYS, NICE MONKEYS!" he screamed. He dodged machine gun bullets, as he was chased by monkeys for hours throughout Bikini Bottom. "I'll hide in this house!" said Plankton as he found a small house. He hopped in. "What are you doing here, little bug?" asked the old man who lived there. "I killed Ceaser. Now all the apes are trying to kill ME!" said Plankton. "Really? You killed that cruel leader? Hallelujah!!!!!" he screamed. The old man ran out of the house, celebrating through the streets. A monkey shot him dead. "Go check his house! Maybe that bug is hiding in THERE!" said a monkey. "Why you always tellin' me what to do??" grunted another monkey. "Shut up and go do it!" said the monkey. So the monkey troops ran to the house. "Oh, crap! They'll find me here! I gotta hide!" said Plankton. He saw the old man's freezer and decided to hide in there. "I'll just hide in here for a little while...." said Plankton. APPROXIMATELY 800 BILLION MORE YEARS LATER The ice had been thawed, and Plankton woke up. He was floating in outer space. "Whoa...where am I? What happened?" asked Plankton. There was nothing. No planets, no moons, no stars....just a big black world. "Did the world end or something?" said Plankton. His voice echoed throughout the dark empty space. "Wow....I officially hate freezers...." said Plankton. Category:Episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Reckless and Retired Season 2 Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:2014